Beyond Reality
by Mika3
Summary: WARNING: Before you read this please read "Beyond Mysterious" it gives you the character profiles to me story, so go read that before you read this!
1. Beyond Reality

Chapter One: Away From Reality  
  
**Authors note~ This will probably be the only time I write in Ace's POV. I'm also sorry if this isn't very good, I have to work on my writing skills! also these "~" mean that it's when Ace is speaking to you also "*" are sound effects and "~*" together is the Narrator (me) ^_^ ok?! Here we go! Enjoy!**  
  
Rated: PG  
  
"Ace, come on man!"  
  
"Dude, hold up I'm coming...bye Mom!"  
  
"Andrew, don't for-"  
  
"Please woman call me Ace!"  
  
"Excuse me young man?"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"As I was saying, don't forget that you still have a History report to write, don't stay out to long."  
  
"I won't! BYE!"  
  
"What took you so long? Lets go!"  
  
~Hey! The names Ace. I'm 17 and live in Boise, Idaho. I'm senior at Borah High where I've been dubbed most popular guy. I really could care less, but hey it's not bad having all the girls swooning over you! I'm all into the Anime stuff and love everything about it! I've got some great friends who are into Anime also, so right now I'm on my way to one of our all night parties.....~  
  
***THUMP***  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"ANDREW! I don't want to hear that kind of language from you."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, you totally tripped off the stairs! Man look at your knee it's all bloody...COOL!"  
  
"Shut up, it hurts!"  
  
~Ok, like I was saying I'm on my way to a Anime party with my friends along with the laughing idiot over there. He's Tigger. Why his parents named him that, I have no idea, but he's a pretty cool guy. Kinda mysterious in his own way though.~  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Ken, buddy how are ya?"  
  
"It's Kenshin, if you don't mind, Tigger!"  
  
"Why so you insist on calling yourself that?"  
  
"Because Himura has got some slick moves, like me, has super awesome hair, like me, and all the ladies love him like-"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, you gotta be kidding me. You have no luck when it comes to girls!"  
  
"Quiet you...hey Ace how's the Mom."  
  
"Still as bitc- sorry, still as ruthless as ever!"  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
~Oh just to let ya know, Ken is a total Rurouni Kenshin maniac and wants every one to call him Kenshin. Poor guy, I don't really think he knows how pathetic he sounds!~  
  
"So whose house are we meeting at tonight?"  
  
"Boo's"  
  
"Yes! She has surround sound and has all of the Kenshin series!!"  
  
"You're hopeless Ken!"  
  
"IT'S KENSHIN!"  
  
~Yeah you heard it we're going over to Boo's place. She and I have been friends since like forever. I've always had a thing for her, but she always turns me down, so I just stick to being her Best Bud! A little of Boo's past, well, her parents were killed when she was three in some kind of accident and she said she really can't remember anything about her past, except that her mom left her some really ugly necklace that she wears all the time. She now lives with this awesome family that are SUPER rich, I mean they have everything, so naturally her house is our favorite place to hang! Tonight though she called and told me she's brining two new girls to our party. They just moved here from Japan and Tigger tells me they're pretty cute girls!~  
  
"Hey Tigger what are those girls' names again?"  
  
"Tekio and Xellina."  
  
"Nice! They're from Japan right?"  
  
"Yep they just moved here with their families and they are ultra cute!"  
  
"Sweet! I think I'll take the Xellina girl."  
  
"Oh you gonna work the Kenshin magic on her. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Shut up Tigger!"  
  
"Hey Ace you gonna try and get wit one of the girls?"  
  
"Na..."  
  
"Good, that means I get dibs on Tekio."  
  
"How can you get dibs on a girl?"  
  
"I just didn't want you taken her Ace, that's all. I mean you always get the girls and I want to get some of the action once in awhile too."  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
"Besides, Tekio is HOT!!!"  
  
"Do you have to talk so loud?"  
  
"Sure do!"  
  
~I've been told that all the girls like me, but the one girl I love doesn't like me. I know things will probably never go any farther for Boo and I, but a guy can dream, can't he?~  
  
"We're here! Ace you go knock. Boo's parents like you the most."  
  
"Gosh you're such a baby sometimes Tigger!"  
  
"Just get up there!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
***CREAK***  
  
"Oh hey guys!"  
  
"Boo?! I didn't have to knock!"  
  
"Great, I bet you're proud of yourself, right?"  
  
~Man she can be such a witch with a capital "B"~  
  
"I want you idiots to meet my new friends....Tekio, Xellina, these guys are the Three Stooges."  
  
~OMG they are hot!!!~ "Stop your drooling and lets go get this party started!"  
  
~I suddenly become a gentleman and let everyone go ahead of me. Boo has steep concrete stairs that lead up to her huge porch and I hate those stairs.~  
  
"Hey come on Ace!"  
  
"I'm coming man!"  
  
~Ok here's where I do something so stupid! I skip steps and run up the stairs not noticing a loose rock on one of the stupid steps!~  
  
***CRASH***  
  
"Shit! Boo hold up!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ace just slipped on your stairs."  
  
"Is he hurt?"  
  
"Dunno...Ace? Man you ok?"  
  
"TIGGER! THERE'S BLOOD COMING OUT OF HIS HEAD!"  
  
"You're right Boo. I think he's hurt!"  
  
"No shit captain obvious! Man, Ken you're so dense at times! Boo go call an Ambulance! Ken go get some rags so I can cover the wound. HURRY UP!!!"  
  
~*~*~ Ace's world began to swirl around him and all he could feel was an immense pain coming from his head. His friends voices began to fade and a bright green light swallowed his body into oblivion. The last thing he remembered was landing on something soft, the green light fading away, and hearing new voices coming towards him.~*~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mika, look at this.........." 


	2. Futurama

Chapter Two: Futurama!  
  
AN: I'm not sure if this any better than the last story, but I have to tell you Chi is the best!! Oh and remember that "*" are sound effects, "~" are the characters thoughts, and "~*" together are the narrator!! E-mail me and tell me what you think!  
  
~*~*~ Everything around Ace was quiet, except for the voices of two girls. He was in so much pain he dared not open his eyes. He wished that his body would just let him pass out already. As the girls came closer his wish was granted and he passed out from the pain.~*~*~  
  
"What is IT, Roo??"  
  
"It's human dummy! You know like us!"  
  
"I know, I've just always wanted to say that!"  
  
"It looks like he's been badly hurt, look at his head." One of the young girls, by the name of Roo, examined the strange boys still body. Taking mental notes on every curve and crease of his nearly perfect body. ~He's handsome~ She thought ~I wonder where he came from, he's not from around here. Look at the blonde hair and blue eyes. We don't have those kinds of people here~ "Mika, do you think you can carry him back to our room. We need to get Tori."  
  
"Of course, I do have levitating powers!"  
  
"Then lets get going, he's already lost a lot of blood. Spread those wings of yours girl and get us outta here."  
  
The other girl, Mika, went into a somewhat quiet state, putting her hands together and concentrating hard. A bright light came forth and surrounded her body, when it faded there she stood with glorious white wings, stretching up towards the sky. People passing by never even glanced at the girls, for they were all to used to this kind of thing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except that there was some boy who suddenly fell from the sky onto a pile of rotting grass.  
  
Mika muttered something making her friend and the boy rise off the ground. With one mighty beat of her wings they were in the air on their way to meet another friend at Kawairashii University, where the girls attended high school. They soared past buildings that had no real foundation, but seemed to just hover in place. The school finally came into view, so Mika lowered the two just a few inches from ground and slowed her pace until they were at the entrance doors.  
  
"Mika just take us up to our balcony, I've got the key. That way we won't make a scene."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
Again the three rose into the air. Mika headed to the other side of the school where the dorms were located. Some students, who were out enjoying the sun, looked up and stared at the schools two silliest senior girls. They cheered and waved at the girls, who just kept going without looking. One of the people who had waved to them was Tori, she was another senior with the awesome power to heal the sick and wounded. She looked at her twin brother, Chi and suddenly a cold chill went down her spine.  
  
************************  
  
"Chi! There's something wrong with them. I can feel it!"  
  
"So can I, go up to their room and check. I feel the presence of an unknown being in our mists. I think it's with them."  
  
"Come with me!"  
  
"No, I believe there is only use for you up there. I'll just go over and say hello to that flock of birds over there on the roof."  
  
With that, Chi turned to go into his room all the while slipping off a black glove that covered his right hand. ~What a dork~ Tori thought, she caught her senses and remembered her friends. She ran out of the room towards the stairs that lead up to room 421.  
  
************************  
  
"Hurry, Roo, my power is starting to fade. Open the door!"  
  
"I'm trying the key is stuck.....There!!! Come on lets get him inside."  
  
The girls laid the new boy on Roo's bed just as he started to open his eyes. When he looked up he saw a beautiful girl above him.  
  
"Boo....is...that...you?"  
  
"Huh? No, my names Roo."  
  
"Where is she then? Why are you wearing her ugly necklace? Where am I? Tell me what the HELL is going on here!!!"  
  
The boy sat up only to fall back to the bed in pain. He had no idea where he was. This didn't look like Boo's room and those girls were ones he had never seen before. He looked out the window and screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!! What the hell?!?! The buildings don't have any kind of foundation...they're FLOATING?!?! The cars...they don't have wheels!"  
  
Mika and Roo looked at each other then at the boy in wonder. ~Why doesn't he know about all this? Where did he come from?~ They both thought. The boy sat looking around him, question in his eyes. He looked at the faces of the girls noticing how cute they both were, but that only relaxed him a little.  
  
"Mika, where do you think Tori is. If she saw us, she would have already sensed that we needed her."  
  
"You're right, I'll go ge-"  
  
**CREAK**  
  
"TORI!"  
  
"Sorry it took me so long. Some idiot in front of me tripped and I had to heal his broken leg. So what's up?"  
  
"I thought I heard someone screaming!"  
  
"Yeah I know I'm not as gentle as the school nurse! So what do you need me for?"  
  
Roo pointed to the boy, who had now passed out again. Tori stepped closer to him, looking over him slowly, surveying the scene. She noticed a large gash on the side of his head. The bleeding had stopped, but she could tell it was causing him immense pain.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Not sure, we haven't asked him. He hasn't been conscious long enough for us to do so. Hey where's Chi?"  
  
"Torturing some birds as usual! Hmmm...Did you check that thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"....His wallet dummy!"  
  
"Well, it's not like I was worried about searching through his butt pockets to find some stupid leather wallet."  
  
"Whatever, you probably would have liked to though...(evil giggles) I know I would!"  
  
"YUCK!"  
  
"Hey where did Mika go?"  
  
"Oh, she used to much of her energy levitating that boy and I here so she needed to go lay down."  
  
"That girl, always pushes herself to her limit."  
  
Tori reached into his pocket and pulled out his black wallet. She looked through the many different cards he has stuffed in it. Finally she found his school card.  
  
"TORI!?! Heal him already! His breathing is getting shallow!"  
  
"Hold up, he'll be fine...hmmm...his name is.....stupid thing! I can't read it, it's been scratched out. Wait it's says right here...Ace. Ace is his name."  
  
"That's great... NOW HEAL HIM!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Get ready Ace this may hurt!"  
  
Tori took off the white glove that covered her left hand, revealing a small symbol that meant healing in ancient Japanese. Her eyes glazed over as she walked towards Ace, hand out stretched. Her hand began to glow purple as she whispered a spell to herself. She stuck her nails into Ace's wound, his body flinched from the pain it caused. The purple light went into his head and glowed under his skin. The wound started to close, but this caused him even more pain and brought Ace back to reality. He screamed as more and more pain filled his body until it suddenly vanished and his cut was healed. Tori released her grip as the light faded from her small hand. She slipped the white glove back over her hand and covered the symbol once more. Ace blinked once and then completely opened his eyes. He sat up looking around him. His head swirled slightly as he sat more erect. He stared at the two girls in the room and then over and the figure lying on the other bed across the room.  
  
"Whe-...where...am I?" 


	3. I GOT IT!

Chapter Three: I GOT IT!!  
  
*****AN: Hehehe I added a fun part to this story! I'm one for sappy romances, so be ready for the start of a great one! Do I really need to remind you what all the symbols mean??*****  
  
PG-13 Mild swearing/ adult situations  
  
*~*~*~*Ace couldn't believe his eyes as he stared around a futuristic dorm room and then out the window into a world that look somewhat like the new Star Wars movie he just saw. He didn't get what was going on or where in the heck he was, until one of the girls came up to his face and nearly screaming said....*~*~*~*  
  
"You happen to be in room 421 at Kawairashii University! Oh and my name is Tori!"  
  
Tori stuck out her hand offering it to Ace, who shook it still not understanding what was going on and covering his ears to muffle Tori's loud voice.  
  
"Tori, why are you talking so loud?"  
  
"Because he might not understand our language, Roo!"  
  
"Umm.....I do understand you..."  
  
"See Tori! I could have told you that anyway cause he already yelled at me earlier and it was quite clear to me that he understood what I said!"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure...."  
  
Tori, feeling somewhat hurt because her friend yelled at her, (she's kinda sensitive) went and sat in a chair in the corner of the room, sulking to herself.  
  
"Why wouldn't I understand you?"  
  
"Well, you look foreign, like an American of something and we speak Japanese."  
  
"......WHAT?!?" ~This is getting too confusing. I gotta find out where I am. These girls don't look like any of the ones I've met and they speak....Japanese. That is so weird, I don't speak a word of it and yet I understand them perfectly....to me it sounds like English!~ "Umm can you explain to me more exactly where I am?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"First tell me who y' all are."  
  
"Well, I'm Roo, that sleeping lump over there is Mika, and the one in the corner pouting is Tori, she's the one that healed your wound."  
  
"How did she do that?"  
  
"Duh, with her powers!!!!!"  
  
"I'll just take your word for it, so where am I?"  
  
"You're in Japan. Today is September 16, 4002, Tuesday afterno-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you mean I'm in Japan and that this is the year 4002."  
  
"Because it is!"  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!! Holy crap this is too much! Oh I know this is a joke...ok hahaha, very funny Boo!! You can come out now! You've had your fun!"  
  
"What are you yelling about, there's nobody named Boo here!"  
  
"I'm so damn confused!! You look exactly like my friend Boo from Idaho."  
  
"Idaho?"  
  
"Yeah, you know from the United States of America."  
  
"That can't be, it's impossible."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Americans moved to the Fairchild galaxy over 200 years ago and haven't been back since!!"  
  
"Oro! I think I'm going to cry!"  
  
"Cry?? What's that?"  
  
"When water comes out of your eyes because you're so full of emotions that are either good or bad, but in my case they're bad!"  
  
"I've never heard of that before!"  
  
"Oh man, I'm still confused! You don't know what crying is, you look like Boo, yet you're not her, I'm in an almost completely different world, that girl on the bed has wings.....AHHHHH! That girl has wings!!!!!"  
  
"Of course she does! She's a Millennia Deluxe."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You know, one of those hybrid humans!"  
  
"I think I just need to go back to sleep!"  
  
"Oh ok, I'll let you, but when you wake up you have to tell me where you came from! Oh you can just stay in my bed!"  
  
"Do you have anything that can help me fall asleep?"  
  
"Oh of course! Here sniff this"  
  
"What's in this bottle?" *Sniff* "Hmmm that's a nice smell....."  
  
*CLUNK*  
  
Within seconds Ace was sound asleep. Roo took the bottle and placed it back on her night stand. She walked over to her two friends and started chatting with them about the new boy, Ace. In her mind though were millions thoughts and questions she dare not tell her friends about.  
  
************************  
  
Hours passed and Ace finally woke up. He noticed that it was now dark in this so called Japan and that the stars shinned more brilliant than he had ever seen them before in his life. He looked around the room noticing that it was dark also except for one hovering light in the corner near Mika's bed. Everyone that was in the room earlier were now gone which made him feel a bit lonely and scared. A breeze came in through an open window in the room and made Ace shiver. He looked down and saw that while he was asleep the girls had taken his shirt off. They had wrapped some bruises and small cuts on his torso that he got when he fell at Boo's.  
  
~When I fell?~ He thought. ~This world must be something from my mind going bonkers since I fell and was knocked out, but this all seems so real enough. There is something not quite right though.~  
  
Still thinking about what could possibly be happening something caught his eye. Someone WAS in the room! He could only see their silhouette. He saw something green shimmer from the person and new it had to be Roo. She came more into the light and Ace saw she was changing out of her clothes. He grinned evilly and noticed how perfectly shaped her body was. As he looked it almost seemed as if around her the room disappeared and pastel bubbles with shimmering white glitter took over the background!  
  
~Holy crap!! It almost seems like.......anime...~  
  
He brought his attention back to Roo, but soon went off into his own little world, thinking of what could have possibly brought him to this futuristic world. Roo, not noticing that she was being watched (sort of), continued to undress. She was so tired from studying all day and helping when he fell from the sky. She slipped off her shirt, shivering as the cold breeze hit her bare stomach. ~Why did Mika leave that stupid window open!~ she thought as she shimmied out of her pants. ~It's freezing in this room!~ She unsnapped her bra and flung it across the room towards her bed. Just before she was able to open her dresser and get her P.J.'s out she felt someone grab her and push her onto Mika's bed. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw it was Ace. She looked into his eyes, they flickered with excitement. He kept yelling one thing over and over and finally she understood what he was saying.  
  
"I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!!"  
  
She just smiled at him, very confused until she looked at his one hand that was up in the air and saw that something was hanging off his index finger...it was her bra! She understood very well what was going on and tried to smack Ace, but he held her down.  
  
"I GOT IT!! I KNOW WHY I WAS SENT HERE!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" ~But I thought he just was saying that because he was happy he caught my bra. I don't think he even notices that I'm topless!~  
  
"I understand now! I was sent here because you need my help with something!"  
  
"I'm not getting it!"  
  
"Listen, every guy and girl here has a perfect body, when you see someone cute bubbles and glitter take over the background, and people can fly and they have powers! Don't you see this is....ANIME WORLD!"  
  
"Umm, I thought this was just the planet Earth?"  
  
Ace wasn't listening to her, he was thinking to him self about the many reasons why he was sent here to anime world.  
  
"Was it because you need me to save your world, or do I need together the 7 celestial warriors and summon the beast God, or is it because you need my protection for or from something!?"  
  
"I didn't summon you! None of us did!"  
  
"What?! Someone had to or else I wouldn't have been able to come here."  
  
"I don't know how you got here, but I believe you are here for a reason, nobody knows why though."  
  
Ace's excitement vanished from his eyes. He felt so lost once again. He tried to clench his fist, but noticed that there was something in his hand. He looked down and blushed horribly! He had tweaked Roo's left breast! He stared at her bare chest then looked into Roo's eyes. She started to blush has Ace slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You're beautiful..." He whispered in her ear. In leaned in to kiss her, inch by inch he came closer. Roo closed her eyes ready to meet his lips. The kiss was soft, but fiery. She liked it as much as he did, it had it's own kind of passion and mystery to it. The two of them were quiet savoring the moment.  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"Hey Roo, I'm back! I brought Kantana with me-...AHHHHH!!!! Holy Crap, what are you two doing!"  
  
Their kiss was interrupted by the entrance of Mika and her boyfriend Kantana. Ace didn't care that their were people in the room, he liked how Roo's lips tasted, but Roo pushed him away, embarrassed. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. Upset, Ace went and sat in the "sulking" chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"What was that all about Roo?"  
  
"It-it's not what it looks like."  
  
"Mm hmm, I'm so sure.....GOOD GOING!!! That was your first kiss! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Ace looked at Roo in surprise. ~She's as old as I am and this was her first kiss? Damn she needs to get out more!~ Roo just blushed even more.  
  
"Well, I just came to tell you that the school and Kantana have agreed to let Ace stay here in Kantana's room with him!"  
  
"That's great Mika." Roo tried to keep her voice as normal as possible, but it didn't work and she squeaked out the last word.  
  
"Yeah it is!! Kantana go introduce yourself to Ace!"  
  
"A'right."  
  
Kantana walked over to Ace. He noticed how tall he was for a 17 year old boy. He stuck out his hand offering it to Ace, who took it and kindly shook it.  
  
"My name's Ace!"  
  
"Hey! Names Kantana. So you're the mysterious boy from America huh?"  
  
"Yep that's me!"  
  
"Don't act so excited it makes you sound like a girl."  
  
"Umm ok."  
  
"Well get your stuff! We need to get out of here and let these girls sleep and I want to introduce you to the head principal here!"  
  
"..."  
  
Ace grabbed his shirt off the floor and his shoes from the closet. Kantana lead him to the door, but before he left he kissed Mika goodnight and walked out the door. Ace just starred at Roo again until Kantana punched him and told him to hurry up. Ace waved good-bye and left the room. Roo listened to Ace's footsteps vanish down the hallway and turned to face an ecstatic Mika.  
  
"Mika, I think I really like him!"  
  
"Well, no kidding! That kiss was awesome!"  
  
"Hmm it was great wasn't it!"  
  
Roo smiled as she remembered the kiss that she had shared with Ace. Still smiling she walked to her dresser and put on her nightgown. She walked over to her bed and laid down in it, taking in a deep breath she noticed that the sheets smelled like Ace. Roo fell asleep thinking of Ace and hearing Mika singing in the background.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Love Hurts

*****AN: Ok I'm not getting very many reviews for this, but ya know. I really don't mind....I like writing and this is the best way I can show my stuff! So to anyone who cares.....read this and tell me what you think!! Thanks.....*****  
  
PG-13 Mild swearing  
  
~*~*~*Ace arose the next morning refreshed and thinking of his kiss with Roo. ~That was the most passionate kiss I've ever had.....her lips were so soft....her body was....was.....beautiful~ He kept seeing her gorgeous eye in his head, how the gleamed in the faint light, but the kiss is what said it all. Oh yeah he knew she wanted him! After leaving Roo's room, Kantana, took him to meet the head principal,Mr. Kazuya, who was a middle aged man with a nasty looking wart on his nose, but he was very kind and agreed to let Ace stay at the school until he was able to find a way back home. So many things had happened to Ace he couldn't really find the words to express the way he felt. He looked around the room and noticed Kantana was already gone, so he decided to see Roo. He hurried and put on some clothes that Kantana had left out for him and left for room 421~*~*~*  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Ace! Let me in Mika!"  
  
"Why? So you can smooch my friend again?"  
  
"Mika.....Come on!"  
  
"Alright come in...*Creek*...Roo's in the shower so you'll have to wait."  
  
*Evil grin* "Who says I have to wait for her to get out of the shower?"  
  
"I do, ya perv!! Unless you really want to meet up with one of my spells, then don't even think about going in there!"  
  
"Fine,fine....Hey do you know where Kantana went, he wasn't in our room when I woke up."  
  
"Oh yeah, he's probably at work. He gets off at 4:30 so we won't see him nearly all day."  
  
"Hmm. So when do your classes start?"  
  
"Actually, you came just in time for our vacation. We don't have school for two weeks!"  
  
"Right on!"  
  
*Creek*  
  
The bathroom door slowly opened and Roo walked out. Ace stopped talking and stared at her. ~She's even more beautiful than last night~ He couldn't take him eyes off of her, but then he noticed something and blushed a deep red.  
  
"Mika, have you seen my towel I couldn't find it."  
  
"Umm....no, but I think you can use mine this once......we kinda have a guest."  
  
"You're na....na....naked!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ACE WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"  
  
"I came to visit you!" *Drool*  
  
*Smack*  
  
"You baka!! Stop staring!"  
  
"Oww!!"  
  
"MIKA-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!"  
  
"I didn't know you'd come out naked!!"  
  
"Then give me your towel!!!"  
  
"Fine!" *Looks around* "I don't see it....."  
  
"Is this it?" *Ace pulls a purple towel from under him*  
  
"YES! Give it to me!!!" *grabs it out of his hands* "That was so embarrassing!" *Goes into the bathroom to finish getting dressed*  
  
"So, Ace....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you met Chi and Tori yet?"  
  
"Umm, no I don't think so."  
  
"Really?! I though you did. Anyway go down there now to their room, it's number 217. Tori already knows who you are and she'll be expecting you. When Roo is ready we'll go down there too."  
  
"Umm, ok, but which way are the stairs?"  
  
"Out our door, to the left down a couple feet."  
  
"Alrighty! See ya down there!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*Ace leaves and heads for Chi and Tori's room*  
  
"Roo, he's gone."  
  
"ARE YOU SURE!?"  
  
"Yes.....I bet that was embarrassing!"  
  
*comes out of the bathroom fully clothed*  
  
"Oh my gosh you have no idea!!"  
  
*Mika, laughing her head off* "Are you kidding me?! That was so funny!"  
  
*glare* "Shut up!"  
  
*controls herself* "Hey I told Ace we'd go down and see Chi and Tori. We should go now."  
  
"I don't really want to."  
  
"Why? Ace is there!"  
  
"That's exactly why I don't want to go."  
  
"WHAT?! Last might you told me you liked him!"  
  
"Well, I don't want him to know that. If he does he might take advantage of that and then the way he stared at me, it gave me the creeps today. I just don't want to go."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Are you going without me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But...."  
  
"I'm going Mika, there is so much I want to know about this guy and he'll probably explain how he got here and everything when I get over there and I ask him."  
  
"Fine whatever! Just don't tell him I like him. Tell him I've got a Tummyache."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Mika leaves.*  
  
~What am I gonna do? Ace likes me, I know he does, but I can't get involved now, not that I'm so close to finding out who killed my parents and more about my past. All I can do is act like I don't like him.....this is going to be so hard.~  
  
~*~*~ Roo sat in a chair in the corner and thought about everything she could possibly do, but soon fell asleep. Down in Chi and Tori's room Mika explained to Ace why Roo didn't come and Ace was telling them about his world and what it was like.~*~*~ 


	5. DANGER!

~*~*~AN: I know I haven't written for awhile so I'm a bit rusty. I'm really sick right now, so that chapter won't be very long , so for all those who care, sorry for the inconvienance! Oh, guess what?! I own these characters, so there're no disclaimers!~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Wow, you're kidding me?! Your cars actually burn gas?" Tori said as she, her brother Chi and Mika sat and listened to Ace as he told them about his world.  
  
"Yeah and our buildings could never float."  
  
"Crazy, you must take me there, to your time, some time." Chi sat forward really anxious about what he was hearing. "Such primative times!"  
  
"Yeah, but I kinda miss it!"  
  
"I think we should take you out today and show you around!"  
  
*Looks at Mika* "What do you think? Would Roo want to come?"  
  
"Umm, Roo isn't feeling to well, so I think she'll be satying in today."  
  
"So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"We can go without her. I know she won't mind."  
  
"Ok.....Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we should go now."  
  
"Mika, are you ok?" Tori sat next to Mika, looking worried.  
  
"Yes, Tori I'm fine. Let's just go."  
  
"Alrighty. Ace Follow us!"  
  
~*~They all leave the room and they head out to show Ace around town. Meanwhile back in Roo's room.~*~  
  
~I wish I knew what I was feeling. I'm so confused. Do I love him? No, I can't. Not now!! Not after all I've been through. I swore I wouldn't fall in love! Damnit!! Why me?! This neckalce as told me nothing! *Looks down at the green stone dangling on her chest* Mother said in time of need it would help me! Well, this a time of need isn't it?! I don't know what I'm going to do!!!~  
  
~*~ Roo sat on her bed holding the green stone with her eyes closed. She felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing. All was silent and still, she felt her pulse against the stone in her hand. It's rise and fall, her heart seemed to sing to her. She began to hum and the stone started ever so slightly to glow. Roo kept her eyes closed but felt the stone get hotter and hotter with each note she hummed. Suddenly the stone burst into green flames and sent out a force that sent Roo flying against the wall and breaking all the lights. She lay in the ground silent, still holding the stone. It stopped glowing and as though on it's own fell out of her hand. Slowly Mika opened her eyes. They glowed pure green and her hair flew around her face by an imaginary wind. The stone floated mid air in front of her starting to glow again. Voices whispered around the room speaking to one another and to Roo. She then came back to reality and he was back on her bed, the lights were fine and she was still holding the stone as if nothing had happened.~*~  
  
~ I saw something.....that was so weird! I haven't had a vision since my parents died. I swear I saw a man....he was running after four people...they looked familiar. But that man he was....different. Those people, who were they? Oh my gosh.........it was Mika and the others!! I just saw a vision of them!! They're in danger or soon to be...that man!! He's after ACE!!!~  
  
~*~ Roo jumped off her bed and headed for the door. She didn't know really what was going only that her friends needed her. She ran out the door into the street. She stood there and closed her eyes again. A gust of wind blowing towards the west blew her hair and she turned and ran in the direction the wind blew.~*~  
  
"Don't worry guys I'm coming!! Just hold on!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ace run faster!!"  
  
"I can't!! Who is this guy?!"  
  
"I don't know just run!!"  
  
"Mika, wait!!" *reaches for her and trips over a rock. He falls to the ground hitting his head and knocking himself out.*  
  
"ACE?!?!"  
  
~*~*~AN: Ok I'm all done. That took a lot out of me. I'm pooped. I hope you like it. If you don't then I'm sorry and I could use some construcive critcism! Please R&R thanks.~*~*~ 


End file.
